


Zombified

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [12]
Category: G. I. Joe: A Real American Hero
Genre: Gen, I'm honestly not even sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: This was written when I was like 14-ish. It's terribly written.Incomplete.





	Zombified

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was like 14-ish. It's terribly written. 
> 
> Incomplete.

The Joes were gathered around a grave in Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia, some of the girls were crying, most of the men had let a few tears out during Taps and the 21-gun salute. All in all, only three had not let any tears escape them. Jinx, Kamakura, and Farren all believed that ninja did not cry, they didn't show any type of weakness, emotional or physical. Some of the women saw this act as cold-hearted, but Scarlett knew that it was part of their training not to cry, they were taught to hold back tears no matter what the cost, she was taught the same when she was Snake-Eyes' apprentace, though it was for a short time. Farren sat next to the other apprentaces. After about 3 hours, the funeral was over and many of the Joes left.

All except for Duke, Scarlett, Jinx, Kamakura, and Farren, who all knew that COBRA had a plan involving Snake-Eyes being dead, or so everyone of the Joes thought. There was no way that COBRA was expecting them to have caught on to their plot. About midnight, they discovered that it was not COBRA who did this, but the red ninja clan who came up with the plot. Besides, how could they have thought that COBRA was smart enough to pull something like this off? The small group got together, just Duke, Scarlett, Jinx, Farren, and Kamakura and made up a plan of action. 

"Jinx, you're going to be up in that tree," Duke ordered, pointing to a tree over Snake-Eyes gravesite. 

"Yes sir," Jinx responded. 

"Kamakura, you'll be in the shadows of the grave over there," Duke said, pointing to a large gravestone. 

"Sir yes sir," Kamakura responded, memorizing the location. 

"Farren, remain level headed. I need you hiding over there behind the angel statue," Duke said. 

"Yes sir," Farren responded, memorizing her location. 

"Scarlett, you know your location," Duke said," Anyone messes with the grave, jump on them. All of you." 

"Sir yes sir," they replied in unison.


End file.
